estews_clubhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Sinnoh Series Episode 4
episode four Plot The darkness was there again. The voice was louder this time, echoing all around. It sounded clear and garbled at the same time. Jonathan could barely distinguish between walls and darkness. He could see no way out, but knew he had to try. If he didn't keep running it'd grab him like it did last time. The floor beneath him vanished, causing Jonathan to fall and land hard on his back. It all felt real. Too real. He could see the tendrils of darkness, just barely darker than the rest of his surroundings. They seemed to be able to materialize out of thin air, coming through what he assumed were walls. The voice got louder, but the words only sounded more garbled than before. He felt them wrapping around him. Panicking, he tried to pull his feet out of their grasp, but only fell to the ground. Soon that vanished too, causing him to hang upside down. The only thing preventing him from falling were the tendrils at his feet. Jonathan: Why? Why are you doing this to me? The voice suddenly gained a sharp clarity, the volume nearly deafening Jonathan. Voice: I do what I want. As the voice says this, a white light suddenly appears below Jonathan. The creature let out a hiss, the light momentarily surprising him. The tendrils were retracted, and Jonathan fell. Right towards the light. ---- The first thing he noticed was how soft the couch he was on felt. He had never been on something so soft, so comforting. He felt the urge to lay his head down and sleep, but instead he slowly stood up. The couch, a small coffee table, and a seat on the other side. He could see windows, but nothing outside. Jonathan then realized just how bright everything was. It was all white. Varying shades, but all incredibly bright. It made his eyes hurt slightly. He felt strange being here alone, like there should be someone else. Jonathan: Hello? Anyone? His voice sounded distorted, but he couldn't figure out how or why. It soon became clear that no one else would be arriving. How could they? The windows seemed to be blocked somehow, and there were no doors to be seen. Jonathan slowly put his head down on the couch and closed his eyes. ---- And he awoke having no memory of either dream. He blinked, feeling strange, like a piece of him was missing. A piece he didn't need, but a piece he wanted nonetheless. He shook his head, confused. Jonathan rubbed his arms quickly, feeling cold. He glanced at his Pokemon, both of which were asleep, then at the window, which was open. He frowned, confused. Jonathan: I could've sworn I closed that... He got up, his t-shirt clinging to his body in cold sweat. He quickly shut the window, then went back to bed, attempting to warm himself before breakfast started. As he began to drift off to sleep someone knocked on his door rapidly. Jon jumped up, opening the door to the Rowan brothers dressed and ready to go. Benjamin: Oh, wow. You uh... You don't look so good. Jon: What do you mean? His words are slightly slurred from tiredness, and he looks in the mirror for the first time that morning, realizing his hair was majorly messed up. Jon: Whoa, that's really weird. Usually my hair doesn't look that bad. Must be from where I left the window open... Gregory: Well, whatever the reason, you better hurry up. Breakfast stops being served in half an hour. The door is slammed on them, stunning them for a few seconds. Jonathan's Pokemon, which had managed to remain asleep until then, woke up at the sound. They looked around, dazed, as Jon smiles apologetically. Jon: Sorry guys, in a rush to get ready! Breakfast ends in fifteen minutes. Chimchar grumbles a bit, but remains waiting for Jon. Sneasel, however, leaves immediately. It knocks back the Rowan brothers, both of them still waiting outside. They both seem startled, but Jon emerges shortly after, sliding his jacket on. Jon: Sorry to keep you waiting, let's eat! They rush down the stairs, making it with a few minutes to spare. Sneasel is already eating some Pokemon food at a distant table while the trainers and Chimchar get their food, sitting down near Sneasel. Greg: So you're not going to punish Sneasel for abandoning you for food? Sneasel glances up as Jon finishes chewing his food. Jon shakes his head, a slight frown on his face. Jon: Sneasel knew we were coming here anyways, does it really matter? It's not like he was running away. He just wanted some food and didn't feel like waiting. Ben: Yeah, you really need to lighten up Greg. Punishing Pokemon for every little thing isn't cool. Sneasel nods to itself, seeming to appreciate its support. It glances around to make sure no one noticed before resuming eating. Gregory Rowan seems to mull this over for a few seconds before shaking his head. Greg: If you don't punish them, won't they just get worse about it? Push your buttons farther and farther until, finally those buttons pop? It'd be better to keep them from ever really angering you, just have them follow your rules. Jonathan: That sounds a lot like something that team down in Kanto would've said. What were they again? Team Spaceship or something? Ben: Something like that, yeah. But it also sounds kind of like those guys that were here a little over twenty years ago would've said. Team Galactic. Greg: Let's not talk about evil organizations out in public, eh? They've been gone a long time. And don't compare what I say to what they said. Not cool. The other two frown, but don't push the topic any more. They finish their breakfast in silence, leaving the Pokemon Center after thanking Nurse Joy. Jon gets his first look at the city, amazed. The city is filled with skyscrapers, a huge advancement from the pictures in his mom's camera. Jon: That was a great breakfast. So where do we need to go from here? Ben: Uh... I think Oreburgh City. But that'll take a while, and it'd probably be best to wait a day or two. Jon: Why's that? Ben: Some kind of really bad accident at the Oreburgh Mine. Newspaper says one of the Cosmo Energy power lines was attacked by a wild Pokemon and caused a really bad explosion in the mines. With the coal and everything it was... Very bad. Jon: Oh man, that's awful. Is everyone okay? Ben: Yeah, it says everyone made it out alive. There are a few serious injuries, but I don't think anyone's in critical condition right now. Greg: Kind of weird that a wild Pokemon would attack the power lines after all this time. They never seemed bothered by it before, right? Ben: Not that I know of. Probably just a freak accident. They walk on, Jon grabbing a copy of the newspaper and reading more about the accident while the Rowan brothers make idle chit chat. He frowns as he reads farther on, the author of the article making constant note of how strange it was that after all this time one gets agitated now. Jon looks up for a second and realizes he's completely lost in the traffic of the city. Ben and Greg are nowhere to be seen, and only Chimchar is with him now. Jon: This is... Not good. Chimchar: Chim, Chimchar! They hurry, pushing through the crowd to enter a building with few people inside. Jon takes a small breather, Chimchar looking around for the Rowan brothers but not finding them anywhere. The boy takes out his PokeGear, looking through his contacts before realizing he never added the two as contacts. Jon: Damn it! Looks like we're on our own for a little, Chimchar. Chimchar: Chim... The camera switches to Gregory and Ben, looking around in confusion. Ben: Any sign of him? Greg: None, it's like he vanished! I can't believe we lost him. The two of them cross onto a side street, careful to not impede the flow of traffic too much. Luckily this street seems to be far less busy than the main street. In fact, it's nearly deserted at this time, though they can only assume it'll get busier later. Ben: Alright, we'll just call him on his PokeGear and find him from that. Greg: Except we never registered each other in our PokeGears. We didn't think about getting separated. Ben: This is... Not good. How are we going to find him in this huge city? ???: After this, you won't be finding anyone. The brothers turn around to see two burly men in all black, baggy clothing grinning with their hands at their belts. Their faces are hidden by shadows as they edge slowly closer. Man 1: Marco, you seeing this? Marco: Yeah Dan, I'm seeing this. Two youngsters, all alone, on such a lonely street. Dan: It'd be a shame if they tried to fight against us and our Pokemon, eh? Marco: Yeah, they should just hand over their money now. The two brothers seem shocked that this is actually happening. Greg snaps out of it, shaking his head and grabbing a Poke Ball. Ben follows his example, causing the two men to grin, their teeth flashing in the darkness. Marco: Shame, guess they'll have to learn the hard way. Let's go, Duskull! Dan: Drifloon, show them who rules this turf! The two Ghost-types materialize in front of them, causing the Rowan brothers to jump back in surprise. Greg: So the Ghost-types were disguising and casting shadows on you two. Nice. But not nice enough! Let's go, Poliwag! Ben: Do your best, Magnemite! The two trainers throw their Poke Balls and their respective mons pop out, ready for battle. Marco: Duskull, show them true terror with Night Shade! Dan: Drifloon, blow them away with Gust! Duskull's eyes glow red while its body glows purple. It lets loose several rings of red energy, all of which fly towards Magnemite. Drifloon spins, its two strings bending in the air as it sends a blast of wind at Poliwag. Both attacks connect, causing Magnemite to turn a pale purple and cringe, a dark aura surrounding it. Poliwag is blown back, slamming into a building. Greg: Poliwag, come on! Put them to sleep with Hypnosis! Ben: Magnemite, break free and use Thunder Shock! Magnemite's blast of electricity pushes the Night Shade back, slamming into Duskull and disrupting its concentration as Poliwag's eyes glow pink. It rocks back and forth hypnotically, putting Drifloon under its spell and into a light slumber. Marco: What? Not cool dude! Dan: That's totally cheating! Greg: Poliwag, go for a Water Gun! Ben: Thunder Shock, again! The blast of water slams into Duskull, pushing it back and slamming it against a lamp post, bending it slightly. The beam of electricity from Magnemite hits the sleeping Drifloon, knocking it out in its sleep. Duskull slumps, but is still concious. Marco: Grr... Cheaters! Come on Dan, let's get out of here! Dan: You said it, Marco! No use battling cheaters like those two! They recall their Pokemon and flee, leaving the Rowan brothers to congratulate their mons. Greg: Great job, Poliwag! You took that Gust like a champ and played a major role in the battle. Benjamin: That Thunder Shock was great, you easily fought off Duskull and then beat Drifloon! The two Pokemon seem very happy to receive such praise before re-entering their Poke Balls. Greg: Let's get off this street now. Probably not the best idea to stick around after that. Ben: Yeah, good idea. As they walk back towards the main street, the camera switches to Sneasel, who is shown above a fruit stand smirking. He drops down, grabbing a few fruits before dashing into cover. The owner goes to bag the items and realizes they're missing, then looks around in anger. Fruit Vendor: Who stole my apples?! Those apples cost a lot of money, you filthy urchins! Stop stealing thim, this is the fifth time today! The vendor stares around angrily for a while before remembering he has a customer. He clears his throat and finishes bagging while Sneasel looks down from above, barely containing his laughter. He places all but one in a plastic bag he had also taken. He prepares to bite into one as he looks into the nearby alleyway and stops. Several families are there, dressed in ragged clothing and dirt covering them. He considers for a few seconds then jumps down. They seem slightly surprised, but don't react in any way that might attract attention. Sneasel holds out an apple to a little girl. She's hesitant at first, but her parents encourage her to take it and she does. Sneasel: Snea, Sneasel! Sneasel, Sneasel Snea! He gestures for them to follow, and the four families walk after him to a more secluded part. He hops up to the roof and brings down the bag a few seconds later, passing out the apples to all of them. Sneasel prepares to walk away but is grabbed by the young girl. Sneasel: Sn-Sneasel Snea? Girl: Th-Thank you. We don't get many nice people around here. Or Pokemon for that matter. Sneasel just rubs his head shyly before hearing a booming voice echo behind him. Fruit Vendor: So YOU have been stealing my apples!? I'll tear you to pieces you little runt! And that goes for you too, you snot-nosed rags! The camera focuses on the Vendor towering over Sneasel before freezing and changing to Jonathan. He's tapping his foot against the floor of his mostly unoccupied building impatentiy. After a few seconds he stands up, pacing. Chimchar hops on his shoulder, curious. Finally, Jonathan stops and walks towards the doors. Jonathan: I can't stay cooped up in there! I have to go and at least try to find them! If I don't, I'll go crazy! Chimchar, seeming fine with the idea, holds on to Jon's shoulder as they rush outside and down the street, moving with the flow of people. He feels lost, but knows that eventually he'll either reach the end or find his friends. Probably reach the end. Regardless, he kept moving, passing countless stalls and local businesses trying to stand out in face of the large corporations that were all over the city. Jon: They have to be around here somewhere, right? I'm not just crazy? Chimchar: Chim Chim! He nods, seemingly agreeing with his trainer. They pass a few more stalls until they hear a man shouting. Man: ...Pieces you little runt! And that goes for you too, you snot-nosed rags! Now come here, you filthy thief! Jonathan stops for a second, then turns toward the noise, feeling the urge to investigate. Jon: Maybe I'll be able to stop a thief, that'd be pretty awesome! He was surprised to find Sneasel facing off against the man, the Pokemon's back facing the families it had given the stolen food to. Jon: What's going on here? Sneasel, what'd you do? The man whips around, getting in Jonathan's face. Fruit Vendor: Your stupid Sneasel stole my food, and so someone has to pay for it! And seeing as you're apparently his trainer, you're paying for it! Jon: Whoa, calm down dude! I'm sure Sneasel's sorry, right? Sneasel just shakes his head, clearly disagreeing. Jonathan frowns but turns back toward the Fruit Vendor. Fruit Vendor: Sorry or not, that food costs money! I can't just earn that money through the power of apologies. Jonathan: I don't... I don't really have any money on me, sir. The vendor shoves him away and to the ground, turning back towards Sneasel. Vendor: In that case, I'll take this into my own hands! He reaches for Sneasel, but the Pokemon leaps onto his back, pushing the vendor to the ground as Sneasel flips in front of Jon. Vendor: Get back here! Sneasel takes off, leaving an opening for the families to escape. They do so, escaping in the opposite direction while Jon is forced to chase after the vendor. Chimchar: Chim, Chimchar! Jonathan glances at Chimchar, then at the path it's pointing to. The two run that way, ending up between Sneasel and the man. Vendor: I'm giving you one last shot kid. Pay up, or get beat up. They both hear footsteps coming from nearby. Jonathan pats his pockets, showing that there's nothing in them. The man, furious, pulls back his fist as the Rowan brothers emerge on the scene. Greg: Jonathan, are you okay? The man turns, surprised at the voice and appearance of two more people. Jonathan backs up a bit, Chimchar and Sneasel following his lead. Jonathan: Yeah, yeah I'm fine. This guy was just a little upset because Sneasel was a bit of a trickster. But he won't try to capture me or anything, right? Ben: Right, because we'll pay for the lost food items. The man lowers his fist, his face going from red to a dark pink. Vendor: You... You will? Greg: Of course. As a member of the Rowan laboratory, I'm allowed to spend whatever money is necessary on supplies. Here. He pulls out a card, dialing the number on it into his PokeGear. Greg: Yes, I'm making a payment to a uh... What's your name again? Man: It's... Uh... It's Lanson. Greg: To my buddy Lanson! He owns a fruit stand in Jubilife, and we need to pay for...? Jon: Fifteen apples. Greg: Fifteen apples! That's about... twenty PokeDollars. Just send it all to him. Yeah, you found him? Thanks. He flips the PokeGear shut, smiling at their "friend." Greg: Money's in your account. Alright guys, let's move! Lanson just stands there, speechless as they move into the crowd. Jonathan: You... You can do that? Greg: Of course not. But I can pay him later, just not over the phone. I'll have some money sent to him, somehow. They all approach the Pokemon Center again, sighing contentedly. The day had mostly dwindled away and, while the sun was still in the sky, it was setting quickly. Their joint walk through Jubilife had taken a long time earlier in the day, and returning had taken another two hours at least. During that time they talked about the crazy events that happened, Jonathan feeling somewhat bad for his story not being nearly as exciting. Ben: When we get a chance to actually go to Oreburgh, we'll take a bus out of the city. That should be after tomorrow. Jon: Good. I need to start getting badges and becoming the best trainer I can! They all head to the rooms they had previously rented, and Jon was content to simply take his jeans and jacket off before laying down on the bed. Before he drifted off to sleep, however, he took specific note that the window was, in fact, closed. He drifts to sleep, and half an hour later the same Pokemon from before lifts itself into the room, opening the window. It lets out a light pink mist before the camera fades to black.